Makai
by XxSeitsukiUchihaxX
Summary: A girl named Makai ends up getting into a fight at her all girls school and some how ends up going to an all boys school! KibaxOc SasukexOc ItachixOc DeidaraxOC.. M for later chapters
1. You must be joking

**~Makai P.O.V~**  
Today had to be the worst day of my life.  
I went to school and like always i had girls glaring at me. I go to an all girls school. I usually get along great with people but for some reason alot of girls here hate me. I don't really care what they think but it dose get on my nerves.  
"Makai!" i heard someone call my name and i knew exactly who it was, my best friend Ai. She was one of the only people i could be myself around my TRUE self. I have to admit shes loud and annoying sometimes but she is a great person.  
"Hey Ai" i said in a happy voice. I'm usually very dull or I don't say anything at all to people but with her its different. Like i said i can be my true self.  
"Hey Makai. Are you on your way to class?"  
"Mhm, what about you?"  
"Yeah!"  
We started to walk down the hall together then Ai screamed "Hi Suki!!!!". I looked ahead and saw my other best friend Suki. She was the only other person in this school that i could be my true self with. Me and Suki are alot alike but she is more open to people then i am. She is sometimes dull but she is usually normal.  
"Hi Ai. Makai." she replied  
"Hi Suki. We're on are way to class. Do u want to walk with us?" i asked  
"ok, sure"  
So we all started to walk together. The school was painted a light pink and divided into two buildings. It wasn't that big but it wasn't too small.

**LATER AFTER SCHOOL**  
School was boring as usual. I had to stay after school today to clean the class room. I don't mind cleaning as much as the other girls do. Probably because i always do, i live on my own. My parents didn't have a lot of money and i didn't want to cost them so i moved out. I still talk to them but we live far from each other.  
" Look its the crazy emo freak, Makai" i heard a girl say. I turned around and three girls were behind me. May, Amy, and Sakura. The three are a group that love to annoy me. May and Amy are sisters and Sakura is the leader.  
" Oh god, what do u want." i asked dull and uninterested. "Just looking at the schools main loser and making sure I'm at least 10ft away from you at all times." like i care."You wanna be bitches fine. But I'm not in the mood to deal with this so why don't u back the hell off, you stupid wanna be ho." Sakura was the most annoying person in the world to me as soon as i see her i feel like i want to slap her.  
"Oh yea im the wanna be. At least my parents want me." That pissed me off she has no right bringing up my parents!!  
Before i even knew what i was doing i punched her so hard in the face that she crashed into the wall and it left a crack there. May and Amy ran over to her and helped her out of the room.  
I stared wide eyed at the wall. I knew i hit her hard but i had no idea i would hit her with such...........power. I couldn't believe what i had just done.

**ONE HOUR LATER****  
**It had been one hour since what had happened. I was in the office with the whole staff and some of the police. After about an hour of them trying to decide what to do. Sakura wasn't hurt so that helped. I wasn't listening to what they were saying until i man asked me "What was the problem? Why did you hit her?" I thought about that then said "Me and her have a problem she said something i didn't like and i hit her. Simple. I guess i just don't get along with girls." It was true. I don't get along with girls. All of the people who liked me were guys. Suki and Ai are my only friends who are girls.  
" Then she can come to my school" a man said. He was quiet the whole time until then. I remembered him he's the principal at an all boys school. " If she dosent get along with girls maybe she'll learn something". Everyone agreed to that.  
"You must be joking." i said in surprise. " you cant do this im a girl i cant go to an all boys school"  
"Would you rather be in court?" a police officer asked me.  
"No!!" i almost screamed  
"So its agreed. Starting tomorrow you will be going to the boys school." my principal said. And it ended just like that.

**AT HOME****  
**After the meeting they told me how to get to the school and almost all the information about it. They gave me a schedule. It was like they knew this was going to happen. I still couldn't believe it did.  
I took a shower and went to sleep right after i got dressed. Waiting for the sun to rise tomorrow and my day at a new all boy school begin. With my new Principal, Deki Sensei.


	2. First Day

~Makai P.O.V~  
THE MORNING  
I woke up to a weird sound. A very light and quite sound, du-dum-du-dum-du-dum. It was something most people would fall asleep to....and i was almost about to.  
I thought about everything that happened yesterday. Then i remembered, that today was my first day at an all boys school. I shut my eyes. As if if i keep them closed that the fact would just go away. I decided to open my eyes and look out the window. It was raining.......just great. A perfect day to start at a new school.  
I got up and got dressed into my uniform. They decided to let me wear the same uniform because they didn't have uniforms for girl. Picked up everything that i needed and walked out. Ready to start my day at the new school.  
ON THE WAY  
I was walking on the sidewalk trying to find the school. It was a little further than my old school, but the up side was that it started an hour later. The rain had stopped the second i walked out the door and it was bright and sunny outside. I took that as a good sign so i was in a better mood.  
I was still about five minuets away from the school and i saw a boy with blond hair and blue eyes walking up to me. He started to walk beside me with a huge grin on his face."Hi I'm Naruto whats your name?" the boy said. I could already tell that he was a person a lot like Ai, loud and annoying."Hi I'm Makai" i replied dully. "OH, so YOUR the girl coming to my school" crap another Ai to deal with. "I guess so".  
We were at the school before he could say anything else. The school had four buildings, one of them just for the office and the other three for classrooms,and a gate around Sensei was outside the gate waiting, for me i assumed. I walked up to him and he smiled "Good morning Makai, how are you this morning?" he asked politely with a smile still on his face. I sighed "I could be doing better." i admitted, then smiled back. If i was going to get through this i would have to start out with at least the principal on my side. "Well i hope you have a better day here, everything is already done so all you have to do is go to your homeroom today." he replied. that made me feel better. At least i didn't have to deal with paperwork.  
I looked at my schedule and saw that i only had five classes not including homeroom.  
Homeroom-Asuma Sensei - building 1 class 3  
Period 1- History-Jikan Sensei - building 3 class 5  
Period 2- Science-Majikku Sensei - building 1 class 4  
Period 3- Math-Kakashi Sensei - building 1 class 2  
Period 4- Language Arts-Kigen Sensei - building 3 class 1  
Period 5- P.E-Guy Sensei - building 2  
The schedule was so different from the one at my last school. All of the classes were divided by buildings not room numbers.  
"Hey makai!!!" I looked up and saw naruto and six other stopped right in front of me andsaid"This is Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru." he said pointing to each of them as he said their name. Kiba and Lee were smiling at me, but the rest of them didnt lokk like they were interested in meeting me at all. "Hi it is nice to meet you!" Lee almost shouted with a blush on his face. "Yeah, same here." Kiba said with a smile. "Nice to meet all of you." i said trying to be polite.  
"So who's your homeroom?" Naruto asked "Ummm... Asuma Sensei's homeroom." i replied. Naruto, Kiba, and Lee were all smiling at me and the others were staring at me. "What?" i asked. Before i could even tell what was going on i was being dragged by Kiba and Naruto. "What are you doing?!" i screamed to them. "We have the same homeroom." Naruto said. "And we're taking you there." Kiba said right after.  
They suddenly stopped and opened the door and dragged me to where the teacher was sitting, in the front of the room at a really big desk. They went to go sit down and i glared at them while they were walking to there seats. Then i noticed that All of the boys i meet and 9 others where in the room sitting at their desk. "Hello Makai. I'm Asuma Sensei." the teacher said when i looked back at him instead of glaring at Naruto and Kiba. "Nice to meet you Asuma Sensei." i said politely with a smile."Um.. how long is this class?" i asked"75 mins. oh and your seat will be there", he replied pointing to the seat in the EXACT middle of the room. I sat down in shock. **75 minuets. **thats way to long for homeroom. "Ok class this is Makai, now if anyone needs me I'll be outside." Sensei said, and with that he left. "Why is he going outside?" i asked Kiba who was sitting next to me. " He's going to smoke." he said like it was no big deal. "He can do that?" i asked confused. "No, but he made a deal with us. If he gets to smoke we get homeroom to ourselves, we just have to stay in the classroom." he replied. My head was spinning because of all the confusion, this school is so weird!!  
Kiba,Naruto, and Lee were all talking,Sasuke, Shino, and Neji were all just staring at the wall, and Shikamaru was sleeping. I was so bored and had nothing to do, then i felt someone poke my back. I turned around tosee a boy with long blonde hair covering one of his eyes. "Hi I'm Deidara, un." he said. "Hi." i said with a smile. "Do you know him?" Deidara asked pointing toKiba. "No i just meet him this morning." i told him. "Who else do you know?" he asked. "I know, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shino, and Shikamaru." i replyed. "Oh well, i'll show you everyone else. That's Itachi, Tobi, Hidan, Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu,Zetsu, and Pein." he said poniting to each of them. "Thanks, that's good to know." i said with a smile. "So how old are you?" he asked. "16" i answered. "What do you like to do?" he asked "Sing, play guitar, read, write, and draw." i replied. "What was your school like?" "Full of bitchy annoying sluts who are going to end up in hell. " i said with a smirk. He laughed and i heard 6 other laughs. Thats when i noticed that everyone was listening. "So why were you sent here?" he asked. "A fight." i answered. "Did you win?"Kiba asked. "Well actually it was more of me punching a girl into the wall." i said smiling. "That doesn't answer the question." i heard Sasuke say, which was weird because i hadn't heard his talk before that. "Why did they send you to an all boys school?" he asked after a few seconds of silence. "One of my excuses so that i might get out of trouble was saying that i didn't get along with girls, and they believed me and sent me here, so that i wouldn't have to worry about any girls." i said with a smirk. The same 7 laughed and everyone else had a small smile on there face.  
You know........this might not be so bad after all...


	3. Dont Look Down

AFTER HOMEROOM  
After my 75min of questioning, it was finally time to go. I learned a lot about Kiba, Naruto, and Deidara during my time there. I learned that its torture for Kiba to be at school since he hates leaving his dog, and that he plays soccer. Naruto LOVES ramen, and he plays basketball. Deidara is an artist, and usually gets into a fight with Sasori about what "true" art is.  
One of the other things i noticed was that Deidara had a ring that All the guys i hadn't met until homeroom had. They also didn't seem to talk to anyone that's outside of that group........except for me.  
"Hey Makai, whats your next class?" Naruto asked  
"Um......History with Jikan Sensei.. Do you have him next?" i replied "Heh no. But i feel bad for you that's on the other side of the school!" he said with a big smile. "Oh..""But i do" Kiba said walking up to me with a smile."I'll show you where it is." he said with the same smile. "Thanks!" i said with smile, for some reason i was really happy to have Kiba with me.  
We walked talking about random things.  
"So im guessing that you probably already hate this school." he said in a sad tone. "Hmm? Why would you think that?" i asked surprised. "When we were in homeroom you were looking down alot, like something was bothering you.....""Oh.......well...." i said trying to think of what to say. It was true that i was looking down a lot, but it was because, well i was smiling.......a lot. I usually didn't smile that much, not even in front of my best friends, it felt so........weird to smile so much. "Im sorry if it seemed that way" i said looking away from him. "i guess...i just..." i couldn't find the right way to say it, and i couldn't bring myself to look at him. It was silent for a minute until he broke the silence " Were going to be late.." he said and walked ahead of me.  
IN CLASS  
I walked in after Kiba, we had just walked in after the bell had rang. I looked around and the class room looked almost EXACTLY the same time as homeroom. "Hello, Kiba its nice of you to join us and i assume that this is the new student." the teacher said as we walked in. When i saw the teacher i was completely shocked he looked like he was probably just turning 20. "Welcome to my class." he said with a warm smile. "Hello Jikan Sensei, I'm Makai" i replied with a smile. "Your seat will be there." he said pointing to a desk, and of course it was in the middle of the room....AGAIN!  
I sat in my seat, and of course i was right next to Kiba.  
"Alright class were going to watch a movie." the teacher said pressing play, so the movie would start. I didn't really pay attention to the movie, in fact i didn't even know what we were watching. I noticed that Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, and Pein were also in this class, everyone else i didn't know, and i don't think i was going to find out, i was to distracted. I wanted to tell Kiba, that i wasn't upset. I know i only met him today but i really wanted him to be my friend. He seems like a really fun guy.  
AFTER CLASS  
Before i even realised it, the class was over and i was walking out of the class, looking down at my feet. "You keep looking down all the time and someone is going to crash into you" I looked up to see Kiba standing in front of me. "Hey" he said with a small, shy smile. "Hey" i replied just as shyly. "Look, I'm sorry if i brought up something that shouldn't have been brought up, i really didn't mean to." he said looking down at me (he's about 6 inches taller then her). I put my head down again trying to hide a slight smile. "No its okay. You didn't do that it just well......hard to explain." i said trying to make it clear that he didn't do anything wrong. "Ya know" he said while grabbing my chin gently, and making me look him in the eye, he leaned down so his lips were an inch away from mine "When your talking to someone its polite to look them in the eye" it seemed like he was getting even closer every second. What was wrong with me?! Usually i would have stepped away by now, but with Kiba it was.......different. "So..." he said in almost a whisper "Don't look down." he said finally letting go and pulling away. "Wheres your next class Makai?" he said with a smirk. It took me a second to register what had just happened then as soon as my head started working i replied "Um....Science, with Majikku Sensei." "'Kay I'll walk you there." "Do you have his class next.""No but my class is really close.""Okay thanks".  
ON THE WAY  
I walked with him in silence until we were close. I would at least be early for this class, i still had about three minutes to get there. Kiba stopped walking when we were in building 1, so i stopped to. "So are you gonna tell me why your so sad to be here." he said. I looked at him and was about to stare at the ground.....again, but remembered what he said. "Well.....I was actually trying to hide...the fact that i was smiling so much. I don't usually smile......that much." i said giving him the best smile i could. He gave me a unbelieving look and said. "Then your going to have to explain this to me more, i don't see whats wrong with you smiling." he said and came really close to me again looking down into my eyes. "Well i have to go or im gonna be late." he said, and started walking away. "Wait, i thought you said your class was close." i said before he was about to leave the building. He turned his head to look at me and gave me a small smile, opened the door and right before he walked out said "I lied" and with that he was gone. I smiled to myself and walked into my next class.


	4. Your Really Weird

IN CLASS  
I walked into my next class, and saw no teacher, but again the classroom was the same.  
I looked around to see all the people running around chasing each other or talking. As the bell rang everyone sat down but were still talking.  
"Hey Makai!" i looked around and saw Deidara waving at me. I smiled and waved back, as he got up and walked over to me. "So how was your last class?" he said. "Well, honestly.......im not sure." i replied. "How could you not know?" "I wasn't paying any attention." "Really why not?" i thought about for a second, should i really saying anything? He might ask me the same thing Kiba did. As soon as i remembered what Kiba did after 1st period, i looked away and started to blush. "Did something happen?" he asked when he saw my blush. "Well....."  
"Everyone shut-up and take your seats!" i looked to the front of the class to see an even younger looking teacher. "Your the new student right? Im Majikku Sensei." "Yes, im Makai" "Good your seat will be there" he showed me my seat and of course it was right in the middle of the class.... AGAIN! I sat down and looked for anyone i knew. Of course Deidara was there, and so was Itachi, Sasuke, Tobi, Pein, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu.  
"Alright class, i have to grade papers so i don't care what you do just don't make TOO MUCH noise." Majikku Sensei said before he put in headphones and started listening to an i-pod. " I like Majikku Sensei." i said quietly to Deidara who was sitting in front of me. "Yeah he's cool" he said and turned around in his seat. "So are you going to tell me why you were blushing, before?" he asked sounding a little smug about it, i made a face trying to look like i was thinking about it, then replied "Hmmmm.......no, maybe some other time." i said giving him a taunting smile. "Your so unfair..........So do you like it here?" he asked with a big smile. "Well, so far.... don't ruin it" i laughed. "Yeah! Deidara don't ruin her first day!" i heard Tobi say. Deidara gave him a really annoyed look and said "The only one who is, is you Tobi!" he said anger obviously the dominant emotion right now. "Tobi, isn't doing that! Tobi is a good boy!" i couldn't help but laugh, they gave a 'what-the-hell-are-you-laughing-at' look.  
DURING CLASS  
After about five minutes listening to Deidara and Sasori argue about art, and Tobi bouncing around trying to get into the conversation, i decided to find someone else to talk to.  
Kakuzu and Hidan were arguing about....well i don't really know, but i didn't want to get in the middle of it.  
Pein and Itachi looked like they were talking about something serious, so i didn't want to interrupt them. So i decided to walk over to Sasuke, luckily whoever was in the seat next to Sasuke moved. He was leaning back in his chair listening to his i-pod, when i sat down next to him. He paused the song he was listening to and glared at me and asked coldly "What?" "Nothing, i was bored and decided to talk to someone i know who wasn't talking to someone else, and that would be you." i said bored. "Well, there's no point in wasting my time so if that's your reason you should just leave me alone."  
"So what if i don't have a reason for talking to you, all your doing is sitting down and listening to music. Whats your oh so great reason for doing that?!" i asked in an angry tone, he was kinda pissing me off.  
"Hmph, guess your right." he said. "So why dont you talk to anyone?" i asked. "Well' im talking to you arn't i?"  
"You know that's what i mean."  
"I just dont have anything to say all the time like those idiots."  
"Well, at least those idiots are polite, I've been in all your classes and you haven't even introduced yourself"  
"You already know me."  
"So its only polite"  
"OK.....fine, I'm Sasuke nice to meet you"  
"Im Makai nice to meet you to." we sat in silence for a few seconds until he said "Your really weird, you know.." he said looking away.  
That annoyed me a little. "Well, your not exactly that norm-" i stopped and looked at his face to see a slight smile on his face, which i could tell was probably rare.  
"I was just kidding..." he said in a amused voice.  
AFTER CLASS  
"So whats your next class?" Deidara asked. "Um..Math with Kakashi Sensei." i replied  
"Aw....I guess i'll just hafta see you later, bye."  
"OK, bye Deidara."  
Sasuke walked up to me and asked "So what do you have next?"  
"Math with Kakashi. What about you?"  
"Same thing..........Can i see your schedule?"  
"Um..sure"  
I handed him the paper and he looked over it. He looked at it for a minute then gave it back to me.  
"What?" i asked, he was giving me a look.  
"You...have all my classes"  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Then i guess we'll get a lot of time to get to know each other" and with that i walked with him to our next class.


End file.
